haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Trees and Bushes
Trees and bushes are plants which let players collect fruit and nectar, shelter honey bees, and decorate their farm. Fruit plants are unlocked at experience level 15. Nectar bushes and the beehive tree are unlocked at level 39. Decorative trees are unlocked at level 1. ---- 'Fruit plants' Fruit plants are either trees or bushes which let players collect various fruit. These trees and bushes grow in four stages and consequently only give four harvests. Players must wait a certain amount of time --from several hours to longer than a day depending on the plant-- between harvests to let the plant grow and produce fruit. The first harvest gives two fruit, the second one three and the last two ones four. After the third harvest the plant wilts and must be revived by another player (see below). After the last harvest, the plant dies. Players can cut down trees with saws and bushes with axes. ---- 'Nectar bushes and beehive tree' Nectar bushes are used to let honey bees collect nectar which they then bring to their beehives located in the Beehive Tree. Players can have as many bushes as they want but, like fruit ones, these die once a bee has collected 100 drops of nectar from it. They can be revived once by other players and cut down with an axe. Unlike fruit plants they turn white when wilted or dead and some players use them as decorations. Players can only have one beehive tree. This tree grows in four stages as bees bring more nectar to it. It never dies. Buying these two plants cost coins. ---- 'Decorative plants' Players can decorate their farm and their town with various topiaries. The game also lets players plant pine trees and leafy trees. They come in different sizes and leaf color. However, unlike trees present at the beginning of the game, they are never themed. Some decorative trees are only available during holidays such as the Christmas Tree and the Spider Tree. Finally, bushes can be planted to create hedges. Decorative plants do not have any growth cycle and never die. Buying these decorations cost coins, diamonds or vouchers and give players experience points. ---- 'Reviving a plant' * When a tree or a bush is wilted players can tap on the help (!) sign to signal other players that it needs to be revived. Any player who visits the farm can revive the tree. The help sign is also displayed in the friends bar and in the Daily Dirt if the player is selling an item. * If connected to Facebook, players can use the "megaphone" to let their friends know they need help. *Once a player has helped, their avatar is displayed on the tree. *Players need to tap on the avatar to complete the revival process. An envelope then appears. Tapping on it sends a thank you note to the player who revived the plant. Reviving a plant gives experience points to the player who revived it. It gives as many points as collecting a fruit from this plant does. Players can opt not to have their plant revived and cut it down immediately. Reviving wilted trees and bushes contributes to the 'Help' task in derbies. ---- 'Strategy tips' * To get your tree or bush as revived as soon as possible, put something up for sale in your shop and advertise it. *Be careful about the number of trees and bushes you plant. You might find yourself unable to cut them down when dead because you don't have enough supplies. Not taking into account aesthetics, dead trees take valuable space on your farm, and supplies valuable space in your barn. ---- 'References' * Supercell FAQ on trees and bushes Category:Trees and Bushes